The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A force measurement may be desirable, for example, with an electromechanically actuated emergency brake device of a motor vehicle in which the parking brakes arranged at the wheels of the motor vehicle are actuated by an actuator via pulling means such as wires or linkages. Since it is desirable for at least the wheel brakes on one axle to be tightened by equal measure, there is a need to determine the tensile force in the pulling means leading to the wheel brakes.
Tensile forces in the pulling means may be determined indirectly via a sensor path measurement using comparatively strong springs that are guided in cylindrical guides and that are in turn connected in series to the pulling means whose tensile force should be determined. Such indirect tensile force measurements using springs are, however, comparatively imprecise and require a large construction space and they are, therefore, not suitable for the determination of tensile forces that prevail in the pulling means of a parking brake of a motor vehicle.